Remy Remington
Remy Remington is a main character of Big City Greens. The son of Russell and Rashida Remington, and part of a rich family in Big City, he is Cricket's best friend. Physical Appearance Physical Remy is a pudgy kid who has brown skin with dark purple-tinted hair. He is about the same height as Tilly. Attire Remy wears glasses, a light violet sweater with a red sleeveless shirt, khaki shorts, and black and blue shoes with white socks. In "Phoenix Rises", during his search for Phoenix, Remy wears a blue sweater. Personality In "Space Chicken", he was depicted as pretty shy at first, but after being around Tilly and Cricket, he became more extroverted. He is described as shy, smart, a great friend, a good problem solver, and a good decision-maker. Prior to "Remy Rescue", he had trouble speaking up to his parents, but when it is revealed that he is to go to boarding school, and because of Cricket's assertiveness and fear of losing his best friend, Remy starts to speak up. Remy is also depicted as someone who does not understand normal things like camping (“Wild Side”) or fishing (“Axin' Saxon”) In "Bad Influencer" when Remy started watching Itchaboi Vlogs, he started to become self-absorbed and obnoxious, rejecting anything that isn't anything "mirabulous", hence Itchaboi's "Negate the Hate" promotion. Because of this, he ironically started snubbing Cricket over Itchaboi, preferring to do whatever he wants to do and nothing else. However, Cricket managed to talk him out of it in the end, and in return reverts to his old self. History :Click here to view the history of Remy Remington. Relationships Cricket Green Cricket is Remy's best friend. As someone loyal to Cricket, he almost always participates on his and Tilly's misadventures. In "Remy Rescue", Remy attributes his newfound assertiveness to Cricket. Tilly Green As he made friends with Cricket, Remy also befriended his sister Tilly. They enjoy each other's presence. Russell and Rashida Remington Remy's parents are caring towards her son, and they want the best for him, as seen in "Remy Rescue" where they learn that Remy has been skipping his violin lessons, deciding that he is to go to a boarding school located outside Big City. Once Remy stands up to his parents, they are impressed with him, allowing him to stay in Big City. Episodes Foreign voice actors Gallery Trivia *His appearance is heavily similar to Irwin from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. *Remy was to have a major role in the now-shelved Season 1 episode “Hands-On History“; it was shelved because Remy’s actions in the episode, betraying Cricket, would make him too unlikable.Shane Houghton on the shelved episode “Hands-On History” *In "Tilly's Goat", he explained that his parents won’t allow him to have a dog because he’s allergic to dogs by touch. *As revealed in "Football Camp", he was impossibly able to talk fluently during his birth. This is probably a joke. References es:Remy Remington id:Remy Remington Category:Kids Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:A-Z Category:A-Z Category:R Category:Big City Residents Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Big City Greens